A very long night
by infallallthingsaremadesplended
Summary: Really bad at summaries. A girl is kiddnaped by a group of vampies and taken to a far away country. There she meets a evil man named Vlad and a sad vampire named Draco.
1. A very long night

Chapter 1 

A very long night

The night vibrated with the promise of adventure. Sara lifted her head out of the convertible and took a deep breath of the Los Angeles spring air. It was everywhere, she realized. There was something about tonight. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was there none the less. A feeling that of excitement and things that were just out there waiting for her and her friends to go and find.

One of her friends, Amy, pulled her back inside the car.

"What the hell are you doin?" She asked from the back seat. "Trying to get Carmen a ticket? Or just trying to kill your self?"

"Neither" Sara said pushing a lock of dark curly brown hair about of her face. "I'm just excited. That's all."

Carmen in the driver seat just laughed at her. " You are nuts chick. You know that don't you?" she yelled over the wind.

"Hell Ya!" Sara yelled back. She then stood back up and gave a short cry before sitting down again. Everyone in the car laughed.

The convertibles headed down the hill into downtown Los Angeles where the Friday night fun was waiting. The lights of the city sent electric chills of excitement down Sara's back. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. It was so weird but she didn't push it. If she was happy or excited why should she worry? People are aloud to be excited after all. No laws broken.

Soon they rolled up to a club. Music thrummed from big speakers inside. Sara, Amy, Carmon, and Ann couldn't wait to get dancing. It was the end of senior year. Just over a month till graduation and they were trying to party it out. They were going to meet more of their friends here and dance for a while. Then maybe go out to a party that they heard was going down. The night was full of possibilities for them.

They walked into the club dressed to kill. Low cut jeans, tight shirts, everything was good. Ready to go. Sara's long curly hair was let free falling down her back. Her cool blue eyes scanned the room for the guys that they were going to meet up with. Obviously they hadn't arrived yet being as men had a tendency to be late.

People were crowded on the dance floor jumping up and down. The music came out in a hypnotic rhythm that instantly got anyone moving his or her hips to the beat. A rush of adrenaline gave Sara another wave of excitement. It was complete madness and Sara loved it. She grabbed her friends and dragged them into the crowd and let the music take over.

A couple hours later the club had become even more packed. People were smashed in as tight as they could be. The only refuge from the insane crowd was the hallway to the restroom where Sara was with her friend Matt making out. His strong muscular body pressed her against the wall and she ran her hand through his light blond hair. He had her face cupped in strong hands making it almost impossible to escape.

"ok,ok,ok," Sara said coming up for air. "Ok. I really have to go to the bathroom now. No stopping me this time." She said laughing.

She got out from under him and ran to the bathroom before he could stop her.

"You're coming' back right?" Matt yelled after her.

"Of course!" she replied as she closed the bathroom door.

Sara let out a long breath as she walked through the bathroom. She felt all hot and sweaty. The feeling of cool water running over her hands was welcome refreshment. Taking a paper towel she put it under the water and then wiped her forehead trying to cool down. Sara took the chance to catch her breath before touching up on her makeup and then heading back out into the thumping mass of people.

She tried walking through the crowd which was quite a feat giving the mere two inches that existed between everybody in the club. She scanned the dance floor for any sign of her friends. Eventually she spotted where they stood on the other side of the club and made a path towards them.

As she headed over someone caught her eye. A young man with black hair and green eyes walked past her and gave her a slight look. She didn't know why but she suddenly got chills down her back and not the chills she had gotten earlier. She felt cold now and was glad to return to the warm circle that her friends now formed.

They all talked actively to one another but to Sara something didn't seem quit right. The feeling in her stomach went to rot and she didn't like it.

She looked around at the people next to her and suddenly realized that someone was missing.

"Where is Matt?" she asked her friends.

As if her words had travelled across the crowed someone in the middle of the dance floor screamed. The people that had been dancing where the scream had been heard above the music now stopped dancing and looked towards the centre. More people seemed to notice the lack of movement and soon everyone had stopped though the music had still kept on going.

Sara didn't like this at all. Where was Matt? What was going on?

The music was now stopped and people were pushing out of the crowd.

Sara and the others forced their way into the centre where they believed the trouble was. It was hard though because people soon started running and screaming toward the doors. As soon as they had broken through Sara stopped dead in her steps and stared in astonishment at the site on the floor.

Matt's body lay motionless on the floor. His skin was pail and the face was set in a horrible terrified look, he mouth open in a silent cry. There was blood on his neck and was running a bit on the floor. He looked cold and lifeless. Next to Sara, Amy was crying and doubling over as if she was about to be sick. Carmen also started to cry loudly.

"Oh my God!" she heard Ann yell. "Oh my God what happened?"

"We should go" one of the guys said coming out of his shock.

Sara's mind just froze when she looked at him. She couldn't accept it. There was no way that this had happened to one of her friends.

She felt a pull on her hand as Carmen tried to steer her to the exit. The problem was that Sara's body refused to move. Eventually someone managed to get her out of the stupor and she was about leave when she noticed something and pulled a double look. There was a man standing on the other side of the body hidden in the shadows. She couldn't tell much about him except for his cold grey eyes and the complete look of satisfaction on his stone cold face.

"You!" she yelled releasing herself from her friend's firm grasp and pointing at the man. In her heart she knew this man had something to do with Matt. She wasn't imagining it. It was written all over his face. She felt like she could have killed him. "You!"

One of the guys grabbed hold of her again and started pushing toward the door. "There is nothing there." He said forcefully, trying to get her to the exit.

"But!" she tuned back to where the man had been standing and was horrified to see that no one was there. Where had he gone? He was right there? She could have sworn.

Outside the red and blue lights of the police cars cast odd shadows on the people as the police were rounding them up. Everyone that had now been in the club stood, being questioned by different officers that were writing down their names and stories. It didn't take the small group of friends long before the officers cornered them. Since they new the murder victim they were asked to stay around for further questioning after everyone else was permitted to leave and even then were told that they would be called in for even more questions. Sara was just happy to be able to go home. After the big interrogation she just wanted to go home and sleep, forgetting about everything.

The moment she got home she went straight to her room. She didn't feel like talking to her parents. They tried to get her to sit down with them and tell them what happened, but how could she explain when she didn't even know herself. She was so confused. Once she was in her room the silence seemed to close in about her making her feel claustrophobic. She suddenly felt like she didn't want to be alone and almost went back down to her parents but she was too tired. She changed into her nightclothes and got into bed.

It was sometime in the early hours of the morning that she woke. She was breathing hard from her dream. The picture of Matt's dead body hadn't left her dreams for one moment.

She suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomach and as fast as she could she ran into the bathroom that she shared with her little sister and proceeded to get sick. After calming herself down she turned on the light and poured herself a glass of water from the sink trying to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth. Sara drank it down greedily and then took another before she left the bathroom. She turned the light off as she headed back to her room shacking.

Sara immediately noticed that there was a change in the air as she entered. It was colder and she immediately started shivering violently. She soon found the source. One of the windows had come open letting in the cool night air. Quickly she moved to close it, but just as she reached the widow something beyond belief happened.

A strong arm grabbed her around the waist and spun her. Before she new it Sara was face to face with the blond haired, grey eyed man that had been at the club. He smiled at her and then attacked. Sara could feel the pain of the man's teeth ripping into her throat.

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of drowning that came over her. She could not breath. Slowly everything went dark and she fell into one of the deepest sleeps she could ever imagine.


	2. Far away

Chapter 2

Far away

Something inside Sara's head felt like it was banging in her ears and head. She felt as if her entire body was lead. For some time she just lay there in silence not even bothering to open her eyes. She felt she had had one of the worst dreams of her life. Something about a man attacking her in the dark. Had that been it? She wasn't even really sure. Thank God she was now awake, not being plagued by nightmares.

Slowly, very slowly she opened her eyes.

No words can describe the way she felt then as she looked around the room. It felt as if the bottom of her stomach had fallen out and all she was left with was this feeling of emptiness, on not knowing. She couldn't even make a sound. Her whole being was completely frozen.

This wasn't her room.

It was large. White walled with dark wood floors. She lay in a large four-poster bed with thin white curtains hanging down the sides. To the right of the bed there were large windows that also asked as doors unto a balcony. The whole room almost had an antique Italian feel to it.

Where was she? It took a minute before the real panic came rushing upon her in full force. She had been kidnapped! She had no idea where she was or who had brought her here for that matter.

She quickly jumped out of the bed having suddenly found the strength in her legs again. Running to the widows she tried to make out where she was but the night had concealed the landscape around her.

What was going on? Why was she here? Sara was in all out panic mode now. Tears started to form in her eyes and soon she couldn't stop them from running down her face. She ran over to the door and started pounding on if with all her strength.

"Let me out!" she screamed as she continued to fight the door. "Let me out!"

Suddenly the door opened. Standing on the other side was a tall man with bright blond hair and pale skin. He just stared at her for a moment as if waiting for her to do something.

"Come with me" he said in an unmistakable Australian accent. The way he said the words were unthreatening, just kind of matter of fact really. This startled Sara. She was ready for aggressive and forceful. The way he said it left her confused. With out realizing it she found herself fallowing him out the door.

He led her through a long, dark corridor lined with many paintings. Unlike the room she had woken up in the rest of the place seemed to be rather dark. She also figured that this had to be sometime of mansion or maybe even a palace or castle. The place was huge and it took awhile to reach their destination.

It was a large old office, two stories tall with a stair in the corner leading up to the second floor platform. The room was furnished with large old looking furniture. The dark walls were lined with books ranging in different sizes and shapes, some big and some small. People stood around talking to one another but stopped when they realized that she was there.

They all looked strange. Something wasn't right about the way they moved. The movement was too smooth to be normal, as if the rules of motion no longer applied to them. Most of them had oddly pale skin and dark eyes. Only one stood out at her though. His face looked hard as stone and his nose looked like it had been broken and someone had tried to put it back in its right place but failed. He was a large muscular man with bright grey eyes and sand blond hair that rain down to his shoulders. The man from last night.

"Welcome Sara" he said in a strong east European accent. From which country though, she couldn't place. "I hope I find you well?"

For the longest time Sara didn't know what to say. She just stood there shocked as everyone had their eyes on her. "You killed him" was the only thing that managed to escape her mouth though.

"Who? Your friend?" he said laughing. "He didn't matter."

"What the hell are you?" she asked slowly regaining her confidence. What did it matter to her? For all she knew she was already as good as dead. "Why did you bring me here?"

The man tisked at her. "Manners Sara. We mustn't forget manners. But what am I saying? I also seem to have forgotten them. Please forgive me. My name is Vladimir. You may call me Vlad" and he gave a short bow with his head.

Sara could hardly believe this man. He seemed to have some right out of the Middle Ages or something. "Still haven't answered my questions," she snapped at him. Behind her she felt that her guard had taken a step closer as if he feared she might actually attack him physically or something. She wasn't that stupid. The man standing in front of her could easily take her. She was surprised though. She couldn't believe that she was actually acting like this when all she wanted to do was huddle in a corner and cry.

"Come now. I know you're smarter than that. Don't tell me you haven't already figured it out yet," he said smiling.

Sara thought about it for a moment then gasped. She could see Matt's body on the floor of the club with his blood running down over his neck. Slowly she lifted her hand to her own neck and felt the small puncture wounds that had been left from what she had thought was just a dream.

Letting out a small cry she tried to back away from the monster in front of her but the firm grasp of the man behind her stopped. "You're not real!" she yelled at him.

He came closer to her still smiling. She could just make out the sharp eye and canine teeth. With each step that he took her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Why can't I be real?" he asked her calmly. "You think we don't exist just because we are put in the fiction section of your libraries? Teen angst and surprisingly enough even _love _is put there yet you are willing to believe in them quick enough". Vlad came close to her now. So close that she could feel his cold skin against her chick making she shiver against her will and he whispered into her ear " we vampires are more real than your precious love" and with that he stepped back.

Sara's head was swimming in thought or lack there of. This could not be happening. Vampires didn't exist. They were just apart of ten year olds imagination. All she could seem to do was look at him.

"Now that all of that is settled I am sure you would like some time to think things over. If you wish, you may go anywhere in the castle and grounds when you feel like it. You may not, however, go into any locked doors, as they are not meant for you. Erin will now show you back to your room" and with that he turned her back to her, as she was lead from the room without any resistance, and was soon gone.

From the top platform there came a strong laugh and everyone looked up. The man who had made it slowly walked down to join the others.

"What do you think?" he asked the others. "She certainly has fire". He knew everyone was looking at him wondering what he had up his sleeve this time. He wasn't even sure himself.

Vlad laughed, the only one brave enough to do something like that in front of him. "I will agree with you on that."

Barely audible even to his ears, he suddenly heard somebody take a sharp deep breath in. Looking around the room to find the one responsible he spotted a vampire in the corner. He walked over to him as stopped just shy of touching him.

"Would you agree?" he asked the young vampire. Looking into his eyes he caught the slightest flicker of doubt before he answered.

"Yes" he said trying to play it calm. That was all the man needed.

"You don't like me do you?" he asked strongly. "You think I am some crazed old vampire?" he was laughing now. He could see the slightest change in the other vampire telling him that he had calmed down a bit. Good. Now he suddenly turned very serious. The vampire before him became visibly scared with in a matter of a second. "I am" and with that he grabbed the mans head and twisted it an obtuse angle. One could here the bone and cartlage break inside the neck. _Lets see if a vampire can recover from that_, he thought to himself, and walked out of the room.


	3. a meeting of fate

A/N Even though this story doesn't get like _any _reviews, I still like the story and where it is going so HA!

**Chapter 3**

**A meeting of fate**

A week had passed since Vlad had brought Sara to the castle in the mountains. During that week the realization of where she was hit her full on. With the discovery of real live vampires her entire belief system was put into question. How could there be such things? How could God allow soulless things like them to live? It made her angry and hurt her to think about it.

As the week passed she had done nothing but sit in her room and look out at the view from the balcony. Tall mountains met her eyes when she glanced out of the windows and then below the building the waves of the sea crashed against the smooth beach.

Sara didn't dare go out into the public places of the castle. She didn't want to think of what would happen if she ran into one of the vampires. The idea scared her to her bones. She would barley eat anything that they gave her and was very reluctant to even stand in the same room as one of Them. Coming into contact with a walking corpse was not one of her favourite plans.

During that week Sara had also gotten restless though. Her mind was constantly working out a way that she could escape. Whether she tried at night or in the middle of the day, it didn't matter. There was the same risk in either choice. People were constantly awake vampire or not and walking around in the castle. Eventually she figured she might as well run for it. She just had to get over her fear. After all what was worse, being dead, or being locked up in a castle with killers for the rest of your life?

Sara slowly found her way through the large building trying to find the exit. She now wished that she had gone and walked around the grounds before so that she might have known where she was going. Every once in a while she would get the strong feeling that she needed to take this or that turn. Most of the time she felt like she was going in circles though she believed that she was somehow going in the right direction even though she had no idea where she was going. When she happened to pass someone, human or vampire, she couldn't quit tell the difference, she was always afraid that they were going to stop her or kill her. No one ever made a move and they just simply let her pass. Sara guessed Vlad had meant what he had said.

Eventually she managed to find a small door that opened out onto a sloping lawn down towards the sea. She had no idea how she had managed to find the exit but that didn't make her any less grateful. _Thank you sense of direction _she said to herself as she started down towards the ocean.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air in, Sara couldn't have been more happy. Her joy was short lived though. Where would she go? She didn't know what country she was in or which way was what. The only thing she knew for certain was that she needed to get as far away from these people as was possible and running right out into a clear lawn was a sure way to be seen.

Not two hundred yards to her right was a forest. As fast as her feet could carry her she made for the shelter of the trees.

Sara came to the understanding very quickly that she didn't like the forest. It was rather dark now that the sun had finally let. The whole place had a very threatening look to it. In the back of her mind she felt as if she was constantly being watched.

She had been walking through the woods for how long, she didn't know now and a shiver now ran down her spin as the cold started to seep through her thin t-shirt. It made her weary to think nothing had happened yet. She was sure that there would be some kind of security system. One didn't own a castle with out some king of protection.

The sound of leaves being rustled drew her attention outside of her thoughts. Moving slowly she looked behind her. A dark shadow moved behind a tree and she jumped.

_What was that?_ she thought panicky to herself. _Calm down_ she told herself, _just calm down._ Sara turned back around and started walking.

She had taken only two steps when something jumped in front of her path. At first she couldn't make out the dark hunched form but then a beam of light shot through the trees and played across the animals face. A wolf.

He was large with black fur and green eyes that seemed to dig into Sara's. For the longest time he just sat and looked at her and she had no choice but to look back. She believed that if she were to blink, let alone look somewhere else, the wolf would charge. The whole time her body stayed tensed fearing the immanent attack.

Sara soon began to tire though as she had little to nothing to eat for the past week. She couldn't take it anymore and gave the quickest look to her right trying to find an escape rout. As quick as she looked the wolf gave a loud cry that seemed to ring through the night forever. She could even hear it echo of the nearby mountains. Not before long she could hear the sounds of other animals coming through the woods towards them.

In fright and in panic Sara turned on her heals and ran as fast as she would back the way she came. She didn't know how long she had run when she began to feel her energy fade. Her feet became heavy and her breathing less paced. All the while she could hear the sounds of the pack of wolves as they tracked her with ease.

Sara shot a quick look behind her to see at least four, maybe five wolves very close behind her. They were only a mere twenty-five yards away now at least. She could almost imagine what it would be like to die this way.

_I can't die this way_ she said crying to herself forcing herself to stay focused. _I wont die this way! _She knew the pack was just waiting for her to tire out or give up. She wouldn't give in to them though. Not yet.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere she ran out onto a small beach and right into a man that had been standing there. Sara felt she could have almost thrown him over with the speed and desperation that had been driving her but as she hit him straight on the man just stood there like a stone holding her so she wouldn't fall backwards.

Her heart was racing and her breath seemed stuck inside her as she looked up into the dark green eyes that seemed to go on for eternity. Before she had realized she wasn't breathing she fainted into him and was surrounded by darkness.

A faint voice called to her. Sara could feel herself slowly waking up.

"Sara" the voice said. Sara couldn't help but think the voice was kind and soft. "Sara. Wake up."

She opened her eyes to find herself laying on the sand of the beach. It was still night and the moon threw light across the calm water of the ocean. The stars shined above her and the warm spring wind made her just want to fall asleep. She even tried closing her eyes but the voice wouldn't let her.

"Come on" he said in a slight British accent. "This is no time to fall asleep."

Slowly she sat up to face the man that was now kneeling down next to her. He looked to be twenty to twenty-two and had dark brown, black curly hair, the green eyes she had seen before, and smooth white skin. Too white to be human. Her heart skipped a beat and she tried to move away from him.

"You're one of them" she said coldly to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said in a calm tone. "If I had wanted to, I could have already done so." She just looked at him. There was no way that she was going to trust him.

Sara about jumped when he moved his hand and grabbed a leaf out of her hair. He gave a small laugh and a smile. She had never been so close to one of Them before. She could make out the little lines on the side of his mouth as he smiled and the different shades of green that ran through his eyes. She couldn't stop staring at them.

"I wouldn't do that" he said pulling her attention back. "It's how a lot of people are caught." Sara quickly looked away from him.

"So how did you get out here?" he asked after she refused to say anything.

"What do you think?" she snapped back at him. She tried to stand up but her head soon was spinning and she was forced to sit back down next to the vampire. Great, she was now being forced to have small talk with a killer.

"Is there anyway that I can convince you to trust me?" he asked.

"Why should I trust you? You're one of Them."

She really doesn't like vampires, the man thought. That made him smile inwardly. They shared something in common. "I'm not that bad" he told her. "Once you get to know me."

She looked at him and laughed. "And why should I get to know you?"

"Because you need a friend" he said. She gave him a look as if to say "ya right". "My guess is, you'll be here for awhile. You don't want to spend the whole time alone do you?"

Sara looked at him and thought about it. She didn't know how long she would be there and surly didn't want to spend it alone. Why couldn't she trust him? His voice and his eyes told her to trust him. As soon as she had thought the words she wanted to kick herself. He was a Gad damn vampire! There was no way that she could trust him! "Why do you even care?" she shot at him.

The man just laughed. "Something tells me you aren't like other people." He said standing up and held out his hand. "My name is Draco."

Sara looked at the hand that had been given to her and slowly took it. _What the hell am I_ _doing?_ she thought to herself. It seemed no matter how hard she tried she seemed to feel comfortable by this vampire. "You have to prove to me I can trust you. Until then, nothing." He just gave her a smile and they walked off towards the castle.


End file.
